


Safe

by aTasteofCaramell



Series: When Time Goes Backwards [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTasteofCaramell/pseuds/aTasteofCaramell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are bitter enemies.<br/>But not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe where Thor and Loki have been trying to destroy each other for some time, Loki is injured and Thor cares for him.

Loki knows he should be fleeing now. He should roll over, rise, and slip away into the dark. But he doesn’t. 

Because he’s just so tired.

And it’s relaxing, lying here and listening to Thor breathe. It’s eerie, because Loki knows that this sound is supposed to be familiar. He can’t remember hearing this sound before, but he knows he must have.

It doesn’t matter. It’s enough to lie here and listen to him breathe.

Loki means to stay awake, but his eyelids are growing heavy, and it’s hard to keep them open because of the feeling, the fact, the knowledge that is growing inside of him. 

He blinks up at the darkness, the damp of blood seeping through the tight bandages. Pain spears him and he bites his tongue between his teeth. He will not cry out, because then Thor will wake and worry and Loki will force himself to leave.

The blankets are soft against his hands. Loki twists the cloth in his fists until the pain dulls again. He allows his eyes to slide closed. He can’t help it, because he’s so tired and he just can’t deny this fact any longer.

That he is safe.

Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that awkward fic where you know the title before the content?  
> This was one of those.
> 
>  
> 
> (For those who care, I now have an email address (atasteofcaramell at gmail dot com) and a Twitter account where I will post writing progresses (twitter.com/tasteofcaramell).)


End file.
